Watching Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus
by shinshinjane
Summary: Just when Zim was recalling what was phase two in his plan was and Dib trying to get back into his normal shape, a metal hand pop out of a swirling vortex grabbing them along with Gir, Minimoose, Gaz, Pro. Membrane, The Tallest and the passengers on the massive, even Tak and her sir unit Mimi is taken by the metal hand. to Watch their movie "Invader ZIM: Enter The Florpus
1. Trap in a Space Theater

Trap in a Space Theater

****Has anyone thought of making an Invader Zim cast watch their movie, Enter The Florpus? No? guess I'm the first one then. I hope you Wormbabies like it!  
I do not own the rights to any Invader Zim.****

* * *

****Zim's Base****

"No. No. NO!" Zim grunts in frustration, none of these inventions are jogging any memory to Zim's new Evil Plan! "Gir! Bring in the next invention!" Gir's eyes glow red and salutes to Zim "Yes sir!" before turning back to his cyan blue color and ran back down to one of the storage rooms in the base.

Zim pinch the bridge between his eyes or where his noes is, even if no one can see it clearly, "This plan of mine is such a mess." 'This had better be worth it, I don't know what else to do! And this cannot be good if ZIM is put on trial!'

Shaking his head, Zim tries to get those thoughts out of his head and start focusing on the task at hand. Remembering phase two of his plan.

Just then, a swirling vortex appeared behind Zim as a huge well designed robotic arm came out of the vortex. Gir returned to see the hand about to grab his master, Gir let out a terrifying scream as he yelled "Master! Behind you!"

Zim turned and tried to jump out of the metal hand's way, but he wasn't quick enough for the robotics fast snatch attack as it dragged Zim into the swirling vortex. While Gir... just jumped in after them.

****Home of the Membranes****

1 and 2 and 3 and 4, 1 and 2 and 3 and 4.

Dib moved his fat sweaty body drip fast as he lift the 2 pounds dumbbells up, down side to side around his body. "Must. Get. Back. To. Normal. Shape." Dib says in between gasps of breath. Man. I. Really. Let. Myself. Go."

As soon as those words left the out of shape shut-in fat boy's mouth, a swirling vortex appeared behind him, and being so focus on getting back into shape, Dib failed to notice the danger behind him before it snatches him up.

Gaz was also taken, but made no struggle to free herself. The only struggle she's facing is beating her level on her Game Slave 4.

Their smart dad got taken too, after getting conk in the head and fell into a state of unconsciousness.

****On the Irken Armada****

The Tallest weren't doing anything but eating doghnuts and drinking soda while not doing any imprtant that is required in their job as leaders.

suddenly one of the pilots was pulled to the floor, fallowed by another and another. Soon all of the elite pilots were taken leaving only one left. "My Tallest! We're under-" but he too was taken. And none of the Tallest notice the what was happening until it was too late for them.

****Somewhere in the Milkyway****

An excape pod drift slowly in space, inside of it was a female Irken clad in a dark purple invader uniform with her sir unit curling up to her master, who is in hypersleep. Which made it easier for the metal hand to taken the pod with no problem fighting them into submition.

****Skoodge's Location****

"AAAHHH! leave me alone! Don't hurt me!" The arm just grabed him and pulled the small little fat dirty Irken into the vortex.

****In the Galaxy Far from Planet Mikrob****

Invader Tenn let out a breath of relief, she was finally off of that horrible planet and away from those horrible sir units. Those. Monstrous. Nightmare. Sir Units. But that's over and done, time to get away and find a new place to call home.

That is if the Tallest would aprove it.

Then out of nowhere, the same swirling vortex appeard in front of her as a robotic arm came out of the vortex and grabs her ship and pulls her into the unknown.

****In the Theater Ship****

Nine vortex portals opened in the logue hall spiewing out all of that catured aliens. Dib looked around and saw that he, Gaz and their dad are surrounded by Zim and his people, oh and he somehow is back to normal shape.

But that means Zim must have something to do with it! "Zim! What have you done?!" Zim barked "ME!? It is you have done, whatever this was!" "I'm not going to fall for your tricks Zim!" Dib Yelled.

Gaz paused her game as she grabbed her brother by the shirt and said in a growling voice "Dib, Shut up." Which Dib quickly oblige to do so.

"Mmh..." Zim's anntenas picked up a moan coming from an excape pod, a familiar excape pod, walking towards the pod he saw someone he didn't expect to find or to meet again. It was Tak. And she was trapped inside her excape pod.

Recalling the last time Tak was trapped in a pod made Zim motivated to open the pod to free the Irken who tried to end him and take his mission, but that was in the past and now is not the time to repeat history. Besides, there's time to regret it later.

Once the pod was open, Tak was fully awake and saw that it was Zim who had saved her from the cold darkness of space, "Hello and welcome to my space ship, I have brought you all here to watch the future events of your world." or so she thought.

"Behind these doors, you will be seated by my servents to your respective seating arangements in the theater." The Tallest didn't move a single step, "We are not going anywhere with Zim around." said Red "Yeah, no way forget it." Purple whined, but the host had other ideas "There's also a buffet of every different kinds of sweets, snacks and drinks to have while watching." Red and Purple chimed "We're in!"

And that's when Pro. Membrane started to woke up, with a quick looking around he concludes that "This is one crazy dream."

Dib look at his dad as if he was out of his mind "What? No dad this is real it's not a dream." but his father doesn't believe it. Before Dib could say another word he was being dragged by one of the hostest's servants to his seat. which was right next to Skoodge.

Once everyone was seated the anounncer made herself known, "My name is Shinshinjane. And I'll be your hostest for this event. A Fair warning, should either of you hurt anyone in this room, will face my punishments I have planed for each and everyone of you." no one dare replied to her words of deadly threats of doom.

"Now, let the movie begin!" Shinshinjane boomed as she sat down in her chair next to Zim and the theater screen comes to life.

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter.**  
**Hope you guys will enjoy it once I add more updates later on in the future. But for now...**

Merry Christmas!


	2. The Intro

The Intro

**"Movie Talking"**  
"Normal Talking"

* * *

I do not own the rights to Invader ZIM, I just love the series.

* * *

**The screen shows an 'N' being formed fallowed by a weird click bum-bump vibration sound before it dissolved into colors of rainbow lines.**  
**The words 'A NETFLIX ORIGINAL FILM' is shown in red-ish pink big thick brush strokes appeared on screen before it changes back to black. **

Tallest Purple "What is 'Netflix'?"

Tallest Red only shrug his shoulders in respond.

**Dib (OS) "I used to look up at space." **  
**The screen show an older looking Dib frowning in awe inspiring in an anime art style. With the reflection of the starry sky on his glasses swept away to reveal his sparkling brown eyes.**

Gaz "What the heck?"

Pro. Membrane "My poor insane son."

Tallest Red "He's crazier than Zim."

Zim "I have to agree with you, my tallest."

**Dib (OS) "With hope and wonder in my eyes."**  
**Change the angle, and Dib is standing in the outer side of the city still looking at the beautiful stars and cityscape while holding his paranormal briefcase.**  
**Dib (OS) "Until space looked back."**  
**Zooming out, and the sky is shown with red eyes like Zim's peering down on Dib with a sickening sipper teethe grin.**

Gir "Whoa! That's scary!"

Mimi nodded her metal head in agreement to Gir.

Skoodge shakes in fear in his seat "Very scary."

**Flames of bright orange fire burst across the screen as a silhouette of Zim walking through the fire with red-white eyes glaring on as the flames burst again changing to Zim hunching forward leaning on one foot, clawed hands ready for an attack and grinning with his lizard tongue hanging out. Behind him are his leaders Red and Purple Tallest with the armada ships behind them.**  
**Dib (OS) "Invader Zim, evil, alien soldier of the Irken Empire sent by his diabolical masters, the Almighty Tallest," a quick shot of Zim's Voot Cruiser flying down to Earth "to infiltrate Earth and prepare it for the coming invasion."**

Tenn "I'm loving this art style."

Shinshinjane "You're not the only one."

**A Silhouette of Zim in his true form with bloody red eyes peering out from the shadows of his doorway, before he changes into a kawaii version of his human disguised, looking even more cuter.**  
**Dib (OS) "Disguised as one of us," **

Zim "I don't remember looking like that."

**Zoom out to show Zim's home, change to the skool's classroom where Dib points out at Zim on the first day they've met.**  
**Dib (OS) "he moved into my neighborhood, he went to my school, and with the help of his vile mechanical servants,"**  
**The scene changes to Zim standing on a destroyed construction building with his robot gnomes, Robo-parents lined up in front of their master and a thirteen meter giant GIR looming over his master.**

Gir "I'm big!"

**The image switch to Zim with Titan GIR, Robo-Parents standing behind him and a averaged size purple moose, aka Minimoose, floating besides Zim looking down at the city from the mountain cliffs.**  
**Dib (OS) "Plotted to destroy everything we have, everything we are."**

Tenn "What the heck is that?"

Minimoose "Nya."

Zim "That's quiet a look for you Minimoose."

**A close up look at Zim grinning evilly at the off screen of the city below him, with Minimoose floating right behind him on the left side of the frame.**  
**Dib (OS) "And then..."**  
**The screen cut to black.**  
**Dib (OS) "He vanished."**

Red "Really?"

Purple "What a relief."

Red "Hey, shh! Keep it down." he gesture his head towards Zim who was in hearing range, and he heard them but stayed silent. And try not to let their comments bother him.

**The screen came back to life with older Dib standing dramatically with his coat flapping in the wind.**  
**Dib "My name is Dib Membrane."**  
**Camera zooms up in time to see Dib push up his glasses in a cool dramatic fashion.**  
**Dib "I'm 12 years old."**  
**Dib turns around and looks up to the sky filled with the Irken ships gazing down at him.**  
**Dib "And I'm all that stands between Zim and the annihilation of our world."**  
**The screen went to black again.**

Zim "We'll see about that."

Dib "Yes, we shall see."

**And** **then the words "NOW" in the same bold brush pink red style appeared in the starry sky with the voice sounding very much like Dib's father, Pro. Membrane, as the scene is moving down to the Membrane house hold.**  
**Pro. Membrane "Prepare your starving, gurgling child-bellies for the awesome eventuality of dinner!"**  
**A robot shape like a square standing on a oval ball while wearing a chef's hat cocks the food in itself as sparks of lighting emerges from the robot showing a skeleton figure the professor's body. After a 'ding' went off, all of the food for dinner teleported from the robot's metal body oven to the dinner table.**

Pilot #2 "Wow!"

Pilot #3 "We need that robot!"

Soldier #1 "This is making me hungry."

**The robot came over to Gaz and ask.  
Foodio 3000 "Foodio 3000 hopes you love what I have made. Also, what is love?"  
Before leaving her side.**

Tallest Purple "Yeah, what is 'love'?"

**Gaz "Looks great, Dad. I'm gonna eat that food."  
Gaz points at her plate, however Membrane slammed his fist on the table.  
Pro. Membrane "Hold up now, daughter! Isn't it time your brother joined us?"  
Gaz took a sip of her drink before speaking.  
Gaz "Oh, man, no. Since Zim vanished, Dib's been in his room for, like, a million years. I hardly recognize him anymore."  
She starts to get aggressive in her voice and hand movement.  
Gaz "He just sits there in that chair getting grosser... smellier." **

Tak "Ew, I didn't need to hear that."

Tenn "No one needs to have that image in their head."

**Pro. Membrane "He sure does, but try to be more understanding."  
Didn't catch his daughter's description of his son's current condition. As he starts assembling parts to some kind of invention.  
Pro. Membrane "Dib's finally letting go of his silly obsession with aliens and ghosts and all his other non-scientific nonsense."  
Which turns out to be a small dinner fork lightsaber.  
Pro. Membrane "And it's not easy for him. Imagine if you stopped believing in, oh, video games."**

Shinshinjane "That's a little to close to personal."

Pro. Membrane "Oh, how so?"

The hostess gave the professor a look as if he's stupid and didn't know anything. "You must be really oblivious or really stupidly evil." She said deadpanned.

**Gaz clench her hand around the fork so hard it bent .**  
**Gaz "Don't even joke about that, Dad."**  
**Foodio 3000 took the bent up fork out of Gaz's hand, fix it and set it back on the table.  
Pro. Membrane "Honey, letting go of silly ideas is just part of growing up. Why, as a child, I thought sharks were my friends."  
Membrane pulls off one of his rubber glove revealing a mechanical arm, gripping and un-gripping itself.  
Pro. Membrane "I know better now."**

Irken Pilot #2 "Ew."

Tallest Red "What made you think that sharks can be friends in the first place?"

Pro. Membrane "That they're only misunderstood creatures." turns dark "Oh, how wrong I was."

Zim "So that's why you wear those gloves all the time."

Shinshinjane "Now if only we can see what you really look like without those goggles and coat covering your face."

**Pro. Membrane put his long rubber black glove back on and turns back to Gaz**  
**Pro. Membrane "So, try to be more supportive. He's your brother, after all." **  
**Who was putting on her body jumpsuit on, grabs a frying pan.**  
**Gaz "Okay, Dad."**  
**And then marches up the stairs grunting in anger.**

Pilot #1 "I got a bad feeling in my squeedilyspooch."

Soldier #2 "Me too."

**Once she made it up the stairs, Gaz turns on the two headlights and walk across the hallway. The toxic monitor scale increased a little,  
Gaz "Hey, Dib! Dad says come to dinner!"  
Gaz throw the frying pan at Dib's bedroom door, but once it hits the door green smoke of horrible stinking smells burst out fallowing dead flies dropping to the ground. Inside Dib's bedroom was a disgusting pigsty, scattered pieces of food and soda cans all over the floor, piles of papers and paranormal junks lay around in every corner of the room, on desk tops, bookshelves, and the lights are turned off. The only lights that are on are the computer monitor screens showing every angle of Zim's house, but the most disturbing part of all is the childish drawings of Zim, theories of Zim and the Irken's name written all over the walls in black ink, or pencil. **

Skoodge "Oh My Irk!"

Tenn "What is that thing?"

Tak "Is that Really..."

Zim "Yes. It's Dib-Stink. And it looks like he really live up to his name."

Dib "No it does not!"

Shinshinjane "It does, and that scene right there proves it."

**Dib "You know I can't leave my post, Gaz. Just shove the food in here." **  
**Gaz "Where's the shoving stick? I can't shove without the shoving stick."**  
**Gaz left to find the shoving stick.**  
**Dib "Zim's still out there, Gaz, so I have to wait and watch. No one else will. They could never see the truth. Why, though?"**  
**Flash over to a wall with the words of 'Sciences of Brainwashing' with drawings and notes of Zim and how he does it.**  
**Dib (OS) "Brainwashing?"**  
**Flashes over to another wall board with more drawings and notes of Zim controlling the human mind.**  
**Dib (OS) "Mind control?"**  
**Zoom in on two drawing of a ghost and a pink eraser and Zim hugging a ghost while a kid is looking stupidly dumb.**  
**Dib (OS) "Brain-erasing ghosts?"**

Tallest Red "We don't even know we can do that."

Tallest Purple "Can we?"

Gir "Oh yeah, That was my idea."

**Dib "Nobody believes me now, but I'll make them see. I'll expose Zim to the world, and open humanity's eyes to the danger they were in all along."**  
**Gaz raise an eyebrow at Dib's voice, it sounded like he was slipping away from his sanity.**

Tak "Did he gotten even more crazy when I got lost in space?"

Zim "I think so."

Shinshinjane "I believe he has always been quite insane."

**Dib Turns to a poster of his own father, who signed it as if Dib was one of his fans.**  
**Dib "Even Dad, world-famous man of science will say, "I believe you, Dib. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."" **

"Do I really sound like that?"

**Gaz "That's the worst Dad impression ever, but, Dib, let it go. Zim's been gone a long time, and as far as you know, he might just be gone for good. I'd be willing to bet that Zim will never, ever..."**  
**As Gaz tries to reason with her brother into letting go, who almost did, but the mood ended when Gaz points at one of the monitors seeing Zim in it.**  
**Gaz "Oh, wait, there he is."**

Tallest Purple "Way to kill the mood so quickly."

**Dib snap his head back and let out a weird "Blu-huh!?" to see Zim on one of his monitors as more and more images of Zim and Gir appears on the monitors. Doing stretches.**  
**Dib "It's Zim! He's back! And he's doing stretches! Nobody stretches like that unless they're warming up for evil!"**

Shinshinjane "Or, he just wants to do an evening workout."

Zim "She's right."

**Dib (OS) "This is it!"**  
**Garbage cans came flying out of Dib's room, as the stink monitor on Gaz's suit increased dramatically into dangerous territory and to make things matter worse, the headlights on the each side of her head goes out. Gaz tries to get them to turn back on.**  
**Dib (OS) "The... moment I've been... waiting for!"**  
**Gaz turns back to Dib's bedroom doorway.**  
**Gaz "What are you doing?"**  
**One by one, Dib's hands grasp the frames of his door, pulling himself out of his room. Leaving sweaty greasy marks.**  
**Dib "Gotta get to Zim!"**  
**As Dib says his 'evil' enemy's name, green smoke emerge from his mouth.**

All of the Irkens leaned back in disgust, nearly throwing up at the sight.

Pilot #1 "This is so sickening!"

Soldier #3 "Make it stop!"

**Gaz back away in fright.**  
**Gaz "Dib, no. Look at you. The world's not ready to see what you've become. You're hideous!" **

Skoodge "Listen to her, Dib monster!"

**Dib's feet were shown struggling to move.  
Gaz (OS) "The smell!"  
Dib place his hand on the wall to steady himself  
Dib "The world... needs me!"  
Gaz tries to hold in her breath but the stink was becoming too much for her.  
Gaz "Take a bath first! Take... Take a bath! No!"**

Zim "I never thought me disappearing for so long could be such a nightmare for others."

Tallest Purple sarcastically "Yeah, real nightmare."

Zim catches his tallest's sarcasm and mutters "Or a blessing to some."

Shinshinjane "If you're one of those poor victims how have to suffer with a creep of a brother, I am very sorry for you Gaz."

Gaz "Thanks, I guess."

**Orange curved bold letters that says "Nickelodeon Presents" flies in front of the screen showing the many computer screens showing Zim and GIR in their disguises doing stretches: Squats, knee bending's, touch toes without bending over, using Minimoose as a weight lift, push ups, jogging in place, some martial arts kicks and blocks.**  
**While Zim and GIR were stretching, more words appeared on the screen in the same red-ish paint brush style but in a lighter tone. The first one said "Written by Jhonen Vasquez" next said "Supervising Producer Breehn Burns" then came "Art Director Jenny Goldburg" and "Music by Kevin Manthei" next was "Storyboard Director Jake Wyatt"**

Tallest Red "Who are these people?"

Dib "This is a theater so- wait a minute." Dib turns to Shinshinjane "Is our entire existence is only a show for you!"

Shinshinjane "So you finally ask that now?"

Dib "Don't dodge the question."

Pro. Membrane "Son, that is scientifically impossible. Besides, none of this is real."

Shinshinjane "And you're just stupid."

**The scene faded away with a smoky fog rolling in on the screen spelling out 'Dib Membrane VS.' it quickly fades away with a new title, the MAIN title, Robotic purple-ish pick-ish words unraveled itself with a white electric light with a light purple surrounding it shines below at the robotic words. It shines so bright it covered the screen before it revealed it's true title announcing in light purple red and red magenta BOLD color "INVADER ZIM" planning the iconic Invader Zim theme song**

Zim "Excellent on the sign announcing me!"

Shinshinjane "Of course Zim, after all you are the star of your show."

Zim "What?"

**The title changes drastically showing a black background with a gray swirling spiral with slightly hot pink words that reads "ENTER THE FLORPUS" in shaking movement, before flashes of lightning made the title disappeared.**

No one could talk at the moment, because their hostess just admitted that they are a cartoon show. and that everything that they are, believed and known isn't real.

At least not to her.

Gir "What an interesting plot twist."

Shinshinjane "I like to think that your world is a reflection of your creators ideas and imagination from my world, and from his spark of creating all of you brought you to life and very real to him and the fans in the audience." Shinshinjane looks directly into Zim's eyes "Each and everyone of you have a piece of Jhonen Vasquez's soul in you, you have a part of him and he has a part of you in him too. The same goes to your voice actors too."

No one can't help but feel a little bit sad, devastated even, but also touch to have a part of them in the world where Shinshinjane is from to be real and alive. It makes them hopeful.

Pro. Membrane "Hopeful is not very scientific."

Except for Pro. Membrane though.

* * *

The Intro is finish!

How did any of you guys like it so far? do please to leave your comments for me.  
The next chapter may not be updated so quickly as this one because of new year's eve and I've got family friends coming over to celebrate.

Hope you guys have a wonderful new year's and a good new year.


	3. Zim and Dib meet Again

**Sorry for not updating faster, but here it is. Also sorry for the mix up, I tried to work on the other chapters on my phone but somehow got one published when it wasn't ready and I tried to unpublish it only to unpublish the whole story.**

**But now that's out of the way and fix, enjoy the show/story.**

**"Movie Talking"**  
"Normal Talking"

* * *

Everyone, minus the father of the Membrane family because he think this is all a crazy dream, was still on edge about their entire life is nothing but an entertainment to humans in another different universe.

Zim felt everything that he had known about his entire existence is nothing but a huge lie for humans to watch him try and fail over and over again.

But this human, at least that's what Zim assumes this lady is, says that they are alive to her and their fans loving them, and that they are not yet dead. She has told them that even though their show is canceled, their comic series are still caring on their existence and how their are many fan arts and stories about them.

Hearing how many people love them, love ZIM! made Zim's squeedilyspooch flutter in weird thingy thing way.

**Lightning and thunder was heard all around, as the electric bolts of lightning faded away from the title opening the rainy sun setting neighborhood as more words appear on the screen. "Created by Jhonen Vasquez" Suddenly, a single lighting bolt shot down illuminating a long shadow of Dib Membrane's large hippo head. The scene changes to a new angle lower to the ground, the sounds of a squeaky wheel chair and bare footsteps rolled across the screen, whoever is moving the chair has a fat big belly, and other name pop up "Produce by Joann Estoesta" As the scene changes to a green glowing house with lawn gnomes, a 'I heart Earth' flag, a huge satellite dish on the roof, and many wired tentacles attached to the two houses surrounding it. This was the house of Zim. The final words appeared on screen, "Executive Producers Jhonen Vasquez + Marry Harrington" as the squeaking of the wheel chair increases.**

Irken Soldier #2 "The tension is killing me."

Irken Pilot #4 "I know, me too."

**Once the being in the wheel chair made it to the destination, the image of Zim in his human disguise posing dramatically arms up clenching the air like a warrior king reflect off of the glasses, the lightning flash once more shining the light on the one human who tries to stop Zim time and time again. That human is now a fat obese monster with blood shut eyes, eye crust goobers around the eyes, huge earwax hanging out of it's ears, snot dripping out of it's noes, break outs looking like skintags or warts formed all over it's huge head.**  
**Dib "Zim!"**  
**It yelled, was none other than Dib membrane.**

All of the Irkens, but Zim, recoiled back in fright at the sight of Dib.

Irken Pilot #3 "Oh my Irk!"

Skoodge "What is that thing!?"

Tak "It's horrible!"

Tallest Purple "Make it go away!"

Tallest Red "Kill that hideous goblin!"

Dib "That's a little harsh."

**The scene pan around to Zim posing dramatically on his robot GIR, who is disguised as a green dog that looks more like a plushie than a real dog, with one leg on top of him. Like a heroic fighter winning the battle.  
Zim "Yes, it is I, and... Hmm?" That's when Zim stops his dramatic speech and notice that the one before him is not Dib, "Oh, wait, sorry. You'll have to move along, hideous goblin. I'm posing dramatically for when the Dib shows up." He shoo him away and went back posing waiting for his enemy to show up with eyes closed confidently.**  
**Dib "I am Dib."**  
**The hideous goblin said with disappointment in his voice.**

Gaz "Why are you sounding miserable?"

Dib "I felt a little offended."

Gaz "That Zim didn't recognize you?"

Zim "To be fair, you've been your room becoming more grotesque every second."

Dib "And what about you, Zim? What happed to your body, huh?"

Zim "I have a training room, what's your excuse?"

Gir "OOOOooohhhhhh."

Minimoose "Nyaaaaa."

Dib didn't say anything, because they just witness his fat disgusting self on screen moments ago.

**Zim cracks one of his eyes open,**  
**Zim "What?"**  
**He then looks a bit closer to see Dib instead of a ogre chair monster, "Ugh, ugh, ugh!" Zim flinch back at the hideousness of his long time enemy in disgust "Ugh!"**  
**Dib "But..."**  
**Zim holds up a finger stopping Dib for a moment,**  
**Zim "Give me a sec here."**  
**Dib "We know each other." **  
**Zim Coughs into his fist, "Ahem." and then went back to his dramatic speech, by pointing sharply at Dib timing perfectly to the thunder.**  
**Zim "I've been expecting you, Dib!" **

Tenn "Just out of curiosity, how long have you've been expecting for this human?"

Zim answers "Quite a long time, actually."

Shinshinjane "Yes, giving that your show was canceled in 2004 or 2006 and the comic series started in 2015 and this movie came out in 2019 and we're in the new year. So yeah, it's been quite a long time."

Dib "That's-how is it possible it's only been like a few years! How are we still the same age!?"

Zim "The Dib is right! All of us should have grown more!"

Shinshinjane "It's cartoon physics and logic. It's the creator's choice if they want to have the timeline to match to the reality timeline in our world or not."

Gaz "It completely makes scenes."

**Dib looked around them, before turning back to Zim.  
Dib "I can tell. You set up sprinklers and everything."**  
**Indeed he did. Zim had a boombox playing thundering music, a child water sprinkler and a lightning lights flasher in a triangle form corner on his yard.  
Zim look to were they are, before he kick the boombox away, unplugged the sprinklers and shoved the flashing lightning display box into GIR's mouth making him to eat it. Before he quickly whip into Dib's face upper pointing at him and yelling.**  
**Zim "YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!"**

Everyone, was laughing at the outcome of the scene, even Zim found himself laughing at his own antics.

Tallest Purple "I thought it was a real storm!"

Tallest Red "So did I."

Tak giggled at the hilarity of the scene, Zim turned to her questioning her reactions. Tak notice that she's being watch and quickly cover up her laughing slip up.

Tak 'What was that! I never giggled like that before, and not towards Zim! What's going on with me?!'

Zim 'Since when did Tak ever laugh like that? and she has a cute- wait a minute, CUTE?! Why are you thinking such things ZIM!?'

**Zim then went back to his posing moment and monologue, "Anyhow, I..."  
Only to be interrupted by Dib, who then asking his enemy what happened to him and listed every place he's been too with cameras in every location to watch his every movement.**  
**Dib "Where have you been, Zim? I've been monitoring your house, the school, that taco place you love so much."**

Skoodge "That's a little creepy."

Shinshinjane "Wow, Stalker much?"

Dib "It's for the good for humanity! and for the world!"

Shinshinjane "So, does that mean you admit at being a stalker?"

Dib "NO, I'M NOT!"

Gaz whispers to Shinshinjane "He is."

Shinshinjane whispers back "I knew it."

**Zim shook his head in denial and jabs his thumb back at Gir, who swallows the lightning flashing effects box whole, explaining his reasons at being at that taco restaurant.  
Zim "No, no. GIR loves that place. I think it's dirty."**  
**Gir "I ate a baby there."**  
**Zim confirms it to be true, "He did."**

Tallest Red "Not an actual baby, right?"

Zim didn't say anything, so his Red leader took that as a 'yes'.

**Dib got up in Zim's face and demand "What have you been up to, Zim?"  
Using only his hand, Zim pushes Dib's fat big head away, making him to rotate around no longer looking at Zim.**  
**Zim "Phase one of my evil plan, human. Phase one."  
****Zim chuckled evilly as the scene changes to Zim without his disguise chuckling evilly which turns to a full out evil laugh with Gir going in to show that he was in his house, hiding in a blind spot from Dib's cameras, with a banner that reds in purple ink "OFFICIAL HIDING ROOM" which was one of Zim's entrance ways to his base underground.**

Skoodge "Really Zim?"

Zim "Hey, some of the time I spent hiding in my base was in my lab creating new experiments."

Tak "And the training?"

Zim "That too."

Dib "Then what was the point of that-"

Shinshinjane "Don't give it away, Dib."

Zim "That was just to mess with you."

Dib "You jerk."

**Zim "Computer! Laugh with me!"**  
**Computer "I don't want to."**  
**The scene zooms out to reveal a flat screen phone playing the video of the whole scene, with Zim laughing at it like it's a happy funny memory to look back to and Dib was completely unsure at what was going on, The truth about what's Zim is been up to? or the fact that he's watching it on a video phone with Zim as if their buddies. Thankfully, Zim turns off the video.**  
**Dib "You've been in your house sitting in the toilet all this time?"**  
**Zim "Yes."**  
**Dib "Like, the whole time?"**  
**Zim "That's right."**

Pilot #2 "So that's what you guys were talking about."

Zim "Yep."

Tenn "The big headed earthling was right, you are a jerk."

Zim "Nah, it was just a joke to the Dib worm. Along with all of the payback for everything he has done to me."

**Dib "Did you have to sit in the toilet?"**  
**What Zim did next was strange, he use points at Dib with one hand pointing down on his large head, the other pointing up in his face and was using his foot to point directly at him.**  
**Zim "DOOOoooo not try to understand the ways of my people, Dib!"**

Skoodge "Did you have to use your foot too, Zim?"

Zim only responded with a shrug of his shoulders in a 'I-don't-know' gesture.

**Zim brought his foot back down, and started to walk around the fat boy monologuing as he goes, with Dib watching him, "From the moment my mission began on this horrible planet, you've been there, haunting my every move like a squak in my shmoopsquizz." **

Pro. Membrane "A what in your huh?"

Dib "That 's what I said!"

Tallest Red "He was that of a pain to deal with?"

Zim "Oh yes, my tallest."

Tallest Purple "He does looks like a squak in the shmoopsquizz."

**Dib " A what in your huh?"  
Zim went up close to Dib wide eyes and serious meaning stuff.**  
**Zim "Uh-huh!"**  
**Zim went back to his recent spot, and slowly took off his disguise.**  
**Zim "And while the rest of your kind were easily fooled, you were able to see through my brilliant disguise."**

Tenn "You moron! Now everyone will know your true self!"

Dib "SEE DAD! ZIM IS AN ALIEN!"

Pro. Membrane "Son, that's not very nice to talk about your little foreign friend. It's not his fault for looking different."

Dib's eye twitches uncontrollably.

**One of Zim's neighbors did a spit-take from his soda, and pointed at Zim.**  
**Neighbor man yelled "Martha!"**  
**The man's wife, Martha, slammed herself into their window looking outside at what her husband is yelling about.**  
**Martha "Eh?"**  
**Neighbor man "The neighbor boy's an alien!"**  
**Zim quickly puts his contacts and wing back on.**  
**Neighbor man "Never mind, Martha. He's normal."**  
**Martha slides down off the window.**  
**Martha "Okay."**

Tenn was dumbfound at the human's stupidity "Or not."

Tallest Red "Man, These humans are so dumb."

Tallest Purple "Are all humans dumb?"

Shinshinjane "Depends on how high their Intelligence is."

**Zim went back to his monologue and continues to walk around Dib, who then look at the reality of his body and what he has become. "I knew if I vanished for long enough, you'd just watch and wait, your neglected body growing smelly and useless."**  
**Zim "But that was only Phase One of my evil plan." **

"There's more?"

**Zim (O.S.) "Well, keep watching, Dookie-Dib."  
Dib twitch in fear, as Zim announces his next plan.  
Zim "Watch helplessly as I begin... Phase Two!"  
As Zim said "Phase Two" the earth erupted behind him in pink purple-ish flames with the words of 'phase two' in bold letters. Like a volcano.  
Zim kicks the neighbor's trash can down spilling all of the garbage in it "Hah!"  
Dib "No!"  
Zim "I'm switching people's mail around."  
Swap the mail quickly before anyone could blink.  
Dib "That's illegal. No!"  
Dib fell down to the ground desperately to stop Zim's 'evil' schemes.  
Zim "I'm reading someone's newspaper. I don't pay for a subscription. HA-HA!"  
Zim fake reads the newspaper, or is really reading the newspaper at a fast pace.  
Dib "Nobody reads newspapers anymore, but, no, stop!"**

Gaz "Lame."

Zim "Your brother doesn't think so."

Tak "So you only did those petty little evil actions, just to make Dib feel useless?"

Zim arched and eyebrow in question to his formal Irken enemy, "Yeah, so?"

Tak smirked at Zim "That's quite devious of you, considering that you are a bigger fool than I thought."

Zim "Huh?"

**Zim "Minimoose, get in on this mayhem!"  
Zim throws the newspaper onto the streets as his other sidekick floats over his head.  
Minimoose "Nya."**

Tenn "What's a moose going to do?"

**Minimoose floated over to a red rusty car where a Orange fuzzy haired kid standing by drinking soda known as poop (gross) not phase about what's happening around him, and on the car was a goofy big eyed open mouth pizza slice sticker. Which Minimoose was eyeing at,  
The kid "That's my mom's pizza sticker. She is crazy for pizza."**

Gaz "Who doesn't?"

**Then something happened, Minimoose started to glow purple and so did the sticker.**  
**Orange fuzzy hair kid "Hey, what... what are you... Hey, that... that's... Hey, don't... Wait. Don't! Don't! Don't!"  
The kid tried to tell Minimoose to quit it, but the purple moose didn't listen as the sticker came completely off of the car and got re-stickered on Minimoose.**

Skoodge "Ugh...?"

Zim "Minimoose has a mind of it's own, I only program it to obey me."

**Zim "Excellent."  
Gir "Me! Me! Let me do one."**  
**Gir walks over to a pug dog, eats it and *BOOM!* the pug went shooting stright up into the sky.**

Tallest Purple "Uhh, What just happened?"

Tallest Red was about to comprehend what just happened, but it seems that Zim's S.I.R. unit on the screen beat him to it.

**Gir walks back to his master and Dib, who have their eyes up to the sky.**  
**Gir "I launched that pug into space."**  
**Zim "I thought you liked that pig."**  
**The sound of a airial boom and a car alarm went off in the distance.**  
**Gir "Why I do that?"**

Skoodge "Why DID he do that?"

Shinshinjane "Because he is Gir!"

**Zim turns back to look at the over wieght greasy Dib laying helplessly on the ground. Taughting him.  
Zim "What's the matter, human? Why aren't you stopping me?"  
Dib twitch as he struggles to get back up and to come to terms to what he has come to.**  
**Dib "Can't fight back. Sat too long. Chair fused to butt. More chair than man now."**

Gaz "He's right."

Gir "Man-chair!"

**Zim turns back to his house and walks back full of confidents, Gir and Minimoose by his side. "Humans are such fragile, goopy things. No Irken would ever become a chair."**

Tallest Red "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Zim is right."

Tallest Purple "Yeah, no one wants to become a chair unit."

**Dib cried out, "Wait! Was that Phase Two?"**  
**Zim stop and turn his body slightly back at the obese Dib and declared,**  
**Zim "Of course it was!"**  
**but paused for a moment thinking over what his phase two actually was.**  
**Zim Probably. Uh... You know what? Now I'm not sure."**  
**The door behind Zim and Gir to reviel his robot parents.**  
**Zim "Either way, you're helpless to stop me, Chair-Dib. So long!"**  
**Robo-Parents "Welcome home, son."**

Pro. Membrane "Oh, those must be your friend's parents." he then turned to the tallest "And I take it you are his older brothers, cousins or uncles, then?"

Tallest Red and Purple "uhh…"

Dib "Dad, they are Zim's leaders not his relatives! They are here to destroy all of man kind!"

Pro. Membrane "Son, now's not the time to discuss about your nonscientific nonsense."

Dib lets out a growl of frustration.

**From Dib's perspective, all of the color on Zim, Gir and his robo-Parents turn to black shadows with only the color of blood red shining from their eyes. Giving them an eerie vibe as the door shuts as Dib cries out.**  
**Dib "Zim!"**  
**Just as the lawn gnomes shoot lasers beams at Dib, who cried in agony of the pain.**

Tallest Purple "You know you're a real devil sometimes, Zim."

Zim "Thanks."

Tallest Purple "That wasn't a complement."

Zim "But I am taking it as one."

**Once inside, a metalical claw desend from the cieling plucked Zim's wig off of his head and two more small robotic arms removed his fake eye contacts. As the more parts of the robotic armes took apart the robo-parents and put them away until further notice.  
Zim "Excellent work, me. All is going according to plan, but there's still much to do, GIR."**  
**Gir "Yes, sir!"  
Gir saluted with his doggy disguised fell off from his head, as he ran to the couch to watch a cute little kids show.**  
**Flosspsy "I bloop you, Schmoopsy!"**  
**Schmoopsy "Floopsy..."**  
**TV Audience "Aww."**

Gir "I love this show."

Tenn "That's cute!"

Dib turns up to his dad "Dad, please tell me you saw all of that!?"

Pro. Membrane "Of course I did. Your little friend's parents just went to bed and his dog went to watch TV."

Dib "Gaaaahhhhh!"

**Zim marches in front of the TV "Computer?"**  
**The base's Computer let out a tiring moan before answering "What?"**  
**Zim "Open a connection with the Almighty Tallest, my leaders and biggest fans."**

Tallest Red and Purple were both annoyed and flattered at the same time, sure Zim is distructive and stupid, but he does this to for them.

**The Computer did as it's told "Preparing to call The Tallest."**  
**Zim turns back to his loyal servent, and explane his reasons for calling the tallest and stopping Gir from watching his show. "You see, GIR, The Tallest..."**  
**Only to be inturpted by his computer.  
Computer "Now calling The Tallest!"  
Making sure he's not interupted again, Zim continues where he was left off.**  
**Zim "The Tallest haven't heard from me, their greatest and most incredible invader, in a very long time. They'll be sick with worry." Zim look on in concern for his leaders.**

Tallest Red "Yeah, we were sick with worry."

Tallest Purple "Worry that he would call back again."

The two tallest laugh at their lame joke, not caring who heard it, even if it was Zim himself. But Zim was cunning, he put on a mask to hide his hurt painful expression and pretend he didn't heard any of it. Just like his days back on Irk.

Zim 'The tallest wouldn't mean that. Would they?'

And another thing he did back home was lying to himself, trying to stay positive and not let anyone get to him, no matter what they say or do.

Shinshinjane 'Oh Zim, I hope you're ready for what they truly say about you.'

* * *

I!

Am!

FINISHED!

Chapter three is finish! I do hope everyone is satisfied for the wait and for this chapter to be done. And now you guys get to wait even longer than before for the next chapter! Yay! ^v^

Just kidding~

It'll be ready sooner or later before my next semester classes starts, until then.

Ja-Ne.


	4. AN

Hey everyone, bad news.

I've got a message that I've been copying from the movie script and says I need to "fix it" or remove it.  
So sadly I have to remove this from this website, but don't worry I have it on Wattpad and on quotev. So you guys can read it there.


End file.
